La Fortune du Prince
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: La fortune sourit aux audacieux, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait un visage, non ? Et puis, on a de l'audace quand on mange des bâtonnets de poisson pané avec de la crème anglaise, je vois pas ce que la chance, ou le destin ont à voir avec ça...
1. La fortune est l'amie des jeunes gens

**LA FORTUNE DU PRINCE**

_Note de l'auteur_

* * *

Je m'inspire d'un livre pour écrire cette petite histoire, c'est assez évident pour moi, mais j'ai le nez collé dans le bouquin, alors... essayez de deviner de quoi il s'agit, si vous avez l'esprit joueur !

* * *

CHAPITRE UN_  
_

_ La fortune est l'amie des jeunes gens_

* * *

On se fait tous une idée de la mort. C'était peut-être étrange, mais il s'était imaginé une main froide contre sa peau au moment où il fermerait les yeux pour la dernière fois. Il avait un jour aussi été certain qu'il mourrait seul, oublié quelque part, une fois qu'il aurait cessé d'être utile en ce monde.

Il pouvait sentir le sang épais et chaud couler de ses blessures et former une flaque sous son corps. Heureusement la douleur disparaissait à mesure que le poison faisait son effet.

Severus ne pensait déjà plus qu'à fermer les yeux, à se laisser aller pour une autre vie, un nouveau monde. Trois en décidèrent autrement en apparaissant inopinément devant lui. Des anges en plein cœur de la bataille, venu s'aventurer dans l'œil du cyclone ?

L'une des ombres s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son regard fatigué puisse en faire une image nette. Potter, évidemment.

La fortune indécente était encore une fois à la botte du gamin. Pour une fois, une dernière fois, ses bénéfices allaient aussi pouvoir lui profiter. Severus se sentait déjà presque incapable de bouger, alors il laissa ses souvenirs le quitter. « Prenez… les… » Il pouvait révéler les dernières informations qu'il possédait, et le gamin accepterai peut-être de l'entendre. Il y avait du bon dans cette mort.

« Regardez… moi… » Tout son corps était engourdi par le poison, et Severus était faible d'avoir autant de sang. Il se résigna à fermer les yeux sur deux prunelles vertes qui lui rappelaient un passé amer, engourdi par les ténèbres présentes.

#

Severus se réveilla sur un silence qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Il n'entendait même plus le bruit distant des ravages de la bataille. Chose plus étonnante encore, il n'entendait pas sa propre respiration…

Severus se rappela brutalement de faire fonctionner ses poumons, l'air brûlant sa gorge. Chaque mouvement de ses muscles ressemblait à la morsure du doloris, et il lui fallut de longues minutes pour parvenir à faire les quelques mouvements nécessaires pour se relever. La lumière de l'aube se glissait entre les trous de la masure délabrée où on l'avait laissé pour mort.

Quand le monde cessa de tourner autour de lui, il plongea avec des mouvements lents ses mains dans ses poches et en sortit deux fioles. Un enchevêtrement complexe de runes étaient gravées sur chacune d'entre elles. L'une d'entre elles contenait une substance boueuse, c'était le poison. L'autre contenait une sorte de poussière noire qui voletait et tournoyait sur elle-même. Snape l'observa pendant de longues minutes. C'était véritablement un spectacle magnifique.

La mort mise en bouteille.

* * *

Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons : Le défi fou 564 Scénario - Faire semblant de sa mort.


	2. Changer de nature avec les circonstances

CHAPITRE DEUX

_Changer de nature avec les circonstances_

* * *

« Enseigne Epans ! » Le médicomage général de Sainte-Mangouste courrait après une silhouette sombre dans les couloirs. « Epans ! Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit ! »

La silhouette s'arrêta et le médicomage s'arrêta à son niveau, discutant plus tranquillement. Des têtes s'étaient tournées pour observer son comportement étrange, dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

« Écoutez, je comprends que vous êtes dans une situation impossible, d'accord ? Je vous y ai mis. Mais faites-moi une faveur, s'il vous plaît. Il y a une jeune femme qui vient d'entrer dans le service. Elle a subi une attaque de Mangemorts en fuite, et les Aurors nous l'ont ramenée dans un sale état. Restez, s'il vous plaît, et faites-nous une autre de vos petites potions miracles pour la sauver, d'accord ? »

Le potionniste ne semblait pas convaincu. Le médecin ne s'étonnait guère qu'un homme comme lui ne connaisse pas l'altruisme comme moteur de son existence. Il allait devoir utiliser des arguments plus persuasifs.

« En échange, je promets d'oublier mes accusations. Je trouverai un moyen de cacher la disparition des ingrédients que vous volez pour les vendre au marché noir, j'ai même déjà des idées pour la peau de serpent du cap… »

Le médicomage savait que si ça venait à se savoir, le potionniste ne serait pas le seul à devoir répondre à sa hiérarchie ou au Ministère. Cependant, il n'avait obtenu pour seule réaction qu'un haussement de sourcil.

« La jeune femme est Hermione Granger, s'il vous plaît, ne m'abandonnez pas !

— Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le médicomage sourit. Il savait que la jeune femme était sauvée maintenant, et son service aussi. Il n'avait jamais osé poser trop de question à ce jeune potionniste qui était arrivé à la porte de son bureau quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre. Tout n'avait été que chaos depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et l'hôpital n'avait jamais été aussi plein. Les vacances de tout le personnel avaient été annulées, toutes les équipes faisaient des heures supplémentaires, et un type avec un tel don pour les potions sauvait la vie de dizaines de patients par semaine.

— O —

« Professeur Snapovitch ! » Le Directeur se leva de derrière son bureau et en fit le tour. Il serra très chaleureusement la main de son nouveau professeur de potions.

« Vous avez fait un travail admirable ! » Son accent russe était à couper au couteau quand il parlait étranger, et la magie ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide à ce niveau-là. Il invita ledit professeur à s'installer dans un fauteuil confortable, et partit chercher deux verres et une bouteille de vodka dans l'un des placards. « Je dois avouer que je ne croyais pas du tout en vous quand vous êtes arrivé à Koldovstoretz ! Un professeur qui ne parle que l'anglais, pour faire cours à nos élèves ! Vous étiez le seul à vous être présenté après le départ de notre regretté Vladmir, en plein milieu de l'année, mais la providence vous a placé devant la porte de notre établissement ! »

Le Directeur mit un verre dans les mains de son professeur, et s'adossa contre le bureau.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je souhaiterais que vous signiez un contrat pour devenir définitivement professeur ici. Les élèves ont eu les meilleurs résultats à leurs examens, un record !

— Votre enthousiasme m'enchante, monsieur le Directeur. » Snapovitch gigota anormalement sur sa chaise. « Excusez-moi, je voulais vous demander, j'ai vu une foule dans le hall d'entrée en venant, est-ce que vous auriez une idée de ce qui se passe ? »

Le Directeur but plusieurs gorgées d'alcool avant de répondre.

« C'est grâce à vous, ça, mon cher. Nous accueillons une délégation de sorciers étrangers. Ces… » Il prononça une série de noms vulgaires en russe. « …d'européens ont cessé de nous voir comme des sauvages arriérés ! Ils souhaitent que notre école fasse partie d'un échange avec les autres écoles de l'Europe. Vous pensez ? Nous pourrions envoyer certains de nos étudiants dans la grande école de Poudlard ! »

Il sembla pendant un bref instant que le visage du professeur s'était figé.

« Écoutez, je vous laisse réfléchir à cette idée de contrat. Je vous laisse me faire une proposition pour le salaire, et les crédits de recherches pour votre laboratoire personnel. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, ces… » Il recommença à parler un russe des plus vulgaires. « …d'étrangers m'attendent. » Et il descendit son verre d'une traite.

Le professeur, quant à lui, reposa son verre sur le bureau sans même en avoir bu une gorgée.

* * *

_Note_

* * *

_Je dois admettre que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'indices dans ce chapitre, pour trouver le livre, mais je vous rassure, plus y a de chapitre, plus ce devrait être facile de trouver !_

Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons :

\- Le défi fou 883 Caractère - Enigmatique

\- Si tu l'ose 364 - Verre

\- Construisez votre Zoo Léopards - Sainte Mangouste


	3. Il est difficile de s'écarter des habitu

CHAPITRE TROIS

_Il est difficile de s'écarter des habitudes_

* * *

Severus Snape avait fui le chaos de Poudlard, les Aurors inquisiteurs, la bienveillance de Sainte-Mangouste, l'ambitieuse Koldovstoretz, et bien d'autres cachettes temporaires encore. Il commençait à se lasser de cette fuite perpétuelle. Et à être à court d'idées aussi…

Il avait atterri au Japon en se disant qu'il y avait maintenant des continents, des mers et des océans pour le séparer de la bonne vieille mère patrie, et qu'aucun Auror ne serait jamais assez entêté pour venir le chercher jusqu'ici.

Il louait un grenier dans un village d'Hokkaido, avec un minimum de confort. Ce n'était rien comparé au luxe indécent de ses anciens appartement à l'école de magie russe, mais l'endroit avait le bénéfice d'être reculé et tranquille, il avait même pu trouver du travail dans l'un des établissements de sources chaudes pour payer le loyer. Il avait assez d'argent de côté pour se permettre de rester sans emploi, mais les gens dans les petits villages aimaient bien discuter des petits nouveaux, et se demandaient inévitablement pourquoi ils voulaient se cacher et d'où leur venait leur argent. Ce n'était pas un job très fatigant, puisque récurer les bassins ne lui demandait qu'une incantation et un mouvement de poignet –une fois que tout le monde avait le dos tourné, bien entendu. Il passait le reste de ses heures de travail dans lesdites sources chaudes à profiter avec bonheur de ce qui commençait à ressembler à des vacances.

— O —

Il avait suffi d'une poignée de jours de cette routine pour qu'il soit d'une humeur exécrable. Après une semaine, il ne tenait plus en place et maudissait avec verve ces maudites montagnes où il avait atterri. Les touristes, pour commencer, étaient une véritable plaie : tous des moldus de la pire espèce qui se traînaient tantôt avec leurs mioches affreux, tantôt avec un air supérieur et des manières guindées. Alors même que la magie l'aidait à comprendre et parler le japonais couramment, l'effort demandé par le sortilège de traduction permanent tirait sur ses forces au point de l'épuiser et de le rendre à peine capable de réaliser un _reparo_ correctement. Heureusement qu'il pouvait se reposer avant d'avoir à nettoyer les bassins…

Et pour finir, la faune et la flore de l'île se moquaient de lui. Il était incapable de réaliser une seule potion sans devoir payer un tarif d'importation exorbitant pour obtenir des ingrédients qu'il connaissait. Ah, et sa logeuse lui avait gentiment faire remarquer que sa soupe miso la plus dégueulasse de tout le village. Il était presque sûr qu'elle l'avait formulé tel quel. Il était un Maîtres des Potions britannique, bon sang, pas omniscient !

Severus avait cessé de se débattre dans cette débâcle et profitait de plus en plus souvent des bains, las de tout. Il y avait quand même une grande amélioration, l'eau n'était pas aussi froide qu'en Écosse, et il n'y avait aucune sirène, ni aucun fantôme pour gâcher le moment ici. Seulement des singes malicieux, qui volaient parfois les vêtements des baigneurs…

Le temps de bouger approchait.

La tête penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux clos, Severus profitait du calme et méditait profondément. Ses bras ne bougeaient que pour accompagner le mouvement de l'eau.

Il pouvait sentir une présence magique qui venait d'apparaître à quelques pas de lui. Il se maudissait d'avoir laissé sa baguette au loin, mais se tendit, prêt à saisir sa seule chance et à bondir vers ses vêtements…

« Je vous cherche pendant trois ans, et il faut que je vous retrouve complètement nu, et en pleine cambrousse ? fit une voix exaspérée. »

Severus tourna la tête vers le petit brun à lunettes qui venait de parler. Il se tenait nonchalamment dans l'embrasure de la porte, avait un sourire mutin, une saloperie de lueur dumbledorienne dans ses yeux trop verts.

* * *

_Note_

* * *

Défi de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons :

\- Character Boot Camp Personnage préféré Harry Potter - sans emploi

\- Défi fou 503\. Action - Se cacher

\- Construisez votre Zoo Étang - Argent


End file.
